1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable support clamp apparatus and method for using it. The clamp apparatus may be clamped securely to a polelike apparatus such as that used by medical facilities and is used to detachably support plasma bottles, IV bags and the like to aid in the treatment of patients. The clamps may be loosened, positioned and resecured at various heights on the pole or to other suitable apparatus to which the clamp may attach. Since the diameter of the supporting pole or other apparatus may vary, the clamp defined herein has an adjustable feature which allows the user to change the diameter of the clamp.
An IV pole is approximately a seven foot telescopingly adjustable pole usually on wheels. The diameter of the telescoping sections vary requiring a clamp that will adapt. Often an overhead bar is used to hang various medical paraphernalia that needs to be placed higher that the pole can extend or to hang material when a pole is unavailable. Therefore there is a need for a clamp that will clamp in many areas quickly and easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various configurations of clamps have been used in many ways to solve many problems. Ease of use and adaptability to varying diameters has always presented a problem that various devices have tried to solve.
A Great Britain Patent No. 24964 to Avery in Nov. l909 shows an early clamp. This clamp was rigid, nonadjustable and did not have pivotable supporting means. The clamp had to be unbolted to transfer it to another pole and had no resilient textured gasket.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,570 to John L. Craig on May 10, 1983 shows a nonadjustable clamp that has three arcuate bands and a two-piece mounting foot.
A U.S. Pat. No. 561,664 to S.T. Hollister on June 9, 1896 shows a multi-sectioned clothes drier with reciprocal fastening devices that form pockets in which may be placed springwire loops. The device is expandable by more sections and has no resilient, textured gasket.